


Insomnia

by Tvvitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvvitch/pseuds/Tvvitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the cold keeps Reiner up, Bertholdt is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey! Finally a first post!   
> Well this is actually my first fanfic that I've completed, so I'm actually quite happy with it!! uwu  
> Please let me know if you find any mistakes.

On nights like these, where the wind passed through the walls of the barracks as if they weren’t there to begin with, and then with fresh frost that clung to the bodies of soldiers, no matter how much they huddled and pulled their blankets in closer, clinging onto whatever warmth they could salvage. 

It was nights like these that Bertholdt and Reiner would cluster together in a tangle of limbs underneath their sheets. They wouldn’t talk, but just lie in the dark and listen to the sound of each other’s breathing whilst knowing neither was asleep, which was evident mostly by with how much Reiner was constantly tossing and turning in his sheets followed by incoherent grumbling. Bertholdt would heave a sigh and roll over, shuffling close to the restless blonde.

“Can’t sleep?” The taller boy mumbled in a groggy voice that was still thick with sleep, stifling a yawn.

“Yeah.” Reiner whispered, moving closer to his best friend and burying his head in the crook of the others neck, taking in his scent. Bertholdt smelled like the forest in the morning when everything was covered in dew, it was a comforting scent; it reminded him of their hometown. 

In the dark, moonlight barely illuminating their figures, Bertholdt smiled weakly and wrapped a large arm around Reiner and pulled him closer, resting his chin atop of Reiner’s head, a few stray blonde hairs tickling at his nose which just made him screw up his face. 

“How the fuck are you so warm I’ve been freezing my ass off here.” Reiner said in a quiet whisper, being careful to not wake up any of his comrades. The barracks were fairly quiet, save for the loud snores of Connie who shared a bunk with Thomas Wagner. Bertholdt caught a glimpse of the bald boy in some very awkward position; legs sprawled all over the cot and arms pressing into Thomas’ face. Bertholdt couldn’t help but feel glad he had Reiner. Just someone he knew and was familiar with, he didn’t know if he’d have even been able to make it as long as he did without Reiner at his side. The tall, dark haired boy had never been comfortable around strangers, and even as reserved as he was, did grow lonely from time to time. Reiner kept him sane; he was like an anchor for Bertholdt.

It wasn’t the first time they lay like this. Sometimes when they thought no one was listening they’d exchange a few small kisses that would occasionally switch to needy, breathy make-out sessions which would get cut short when there’d be a quiet hiss of, “Keep it down will you?” which would end with Reiner laughing lightly and Bertholdt feeling horribly embarrassed. 

“I don’t know I just am.” Bertholdt shrugged lightly, running his hand over the small of Reiner’s back before his fingers glided up and rubbed small circular motions against the back of the Blondes neck. 

“Just get some sleep Reiner.” Bertholdt whispered, cuddling closer to Reiner who only grunted in response. "Thanks Bertholdt, for everything." Muttered Reiner who shuffled a bit, getting comfortable and leaning into Bertholdt. "Mmm." Bertholdt responded, finally closing his tired eyes that were begging for sleep, it wasn't long until sleep overcame him .

The rest of the night was still and quiet except for the sounds of their breathing.


End file.
